


28 de octubre, 1991

by Saphira_Kailen



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Kailen/pseuds/Saphira_Kailen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Página del diario de Patrick, donde habla sobre Brad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	28 de octubre, 1991

28 de octubre, 1991

Hoy Charlie me atrapó besando a Brad, afortunadamente fue solo en un beso y no en una situación… comprometedora. Brad se molestó porque olvidé poner el seguro a la puerta pero vamos, en la situación que estábamos nadie se acuerda de esos detalles. Al final fue un beso a la fuerza suficiente para hacerle olvidar la situación y caer de nuevo.

Fue una noche perfecta, Brad y yo somos una buena pareja, creo que me estoy enamorando más y más de este hombre. Aunque cuando terminamos y pude rodearlo con uno de mis brazos por unos segundos, me sentí el hombre más patético del mundo, o al menos de la escuela. Aunque él me bese, me acaricie, haga el amor conmigo y de vez en cuando me diga palabras dulces, no me pertenece. He intentado convencerlo de “salir del closet”, que dejemos ese absurdo juego de sonreírnos y mirarnos a escondidas en los pasillos del colegio, que tengamos que escondernos en parques si queremos estar solos. No deja de enfadarse cuando le digo eso.

Todavía recuerdo la primera noche que se acostó conmigo sin tener nada encima, me refiero a droga y alcohol, de ropa obvio no tenía nada encima. Él temblaba y no me dejaba mostrarle mi cariño más allá de lo necesario y al terminar se echó a llorar. Me gusta pensar que era de amor, porque me ama y no podíamos hacer nada más que esta rutina. Al menos ya no llora, ya no tiembla y ahora me responde con tanta emoción como yo lo hago.

Brad, es el capitán del equipo, lo sé, lo entiendo. Al final de cuentas, yo no soy nadie, lo entiendo también. Esto no es muy diferente del romance entre la chica intelectual y el capitán de futbol como en las películas románticas que ven las chicas con las que no me junto. A quien engaño, es diferente, somos homosexuales y él sigue teniendo miedo.

Pero no importa, no me importa en realidad.

Ocultar lo nuestro vale la pena, cada que puedo oler el aroma de su cabello, sentir sus dedos en mi nuca y su aliento en mis labios.

Puedo seguir viviendo en secreto, mientras siga siendo mío.

Porque sí… al final es más mío que de nadie.

Patrick


End file.
